


I Am The Winter Soldier?

by TheNerdPrincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets beat the fuck up warning, Gen, Graphic Violence, Gratuitously Violent, Really Violent, Seriously Violent, Violence Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, violent, and sad. One stop shop for Winter Soldier feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Winter Soldier?

The Winter Soldier sat at an air brushed steel table. The room he was in was small, with only the table, two chairs--one of which he occupied--and a one way mirror set into the wall behind him.   
His metal fist clenched and unclenched, resting on the table where he knew his handlers would see it. He was impatient. He wanted answers.  
The mission he had just returned from had failed, which meant he had failed. However, that was not what bothered him. The man he had been sent to take out, and the woman with the red hair...he knew them. Everything was hazy, but the Winter Soldier wanted answers, and he knew how to get what he wanted.  
The door opened and closed silently, depositing the man that the others called Pierce into the debriefing room. He sat in the other chair, across the table from the Winter Soldier.  
“Report,” he said shortly, shark-like eyes drilling into his Asset.  
“I knew them, and you are going to tell me why,” the Winter Soldier said in a low, gruff voice laced with threat. He had no weapons on his person, but his cybernetic arm was all he needed to dispatch his superior a hundred different ways.   
Pierce’s shark eyes flickered to the mirror behind his Asset.  
“I’ll have files brought in.”  
But when the door opened to admit the newcomers, none of them held a file. Instead, two burly men jumped the Winter Soldier instantly, taking him by surprise. One jammed a device onto his metal arm.  
Instantly, pain lightninged across his body, forcing his arm into an unusable position by his side. Blinding pain coalesced in his chest, rendering him as useless as a gun without ammo. He was knocked roughly into the corner and left there, locked in agony.  
“Clear the room, dose him, and if he still remembers, take the usual course of action,” Pierce ordered, smoothing his jacket before exiting the room.  
His instructions were soon carried out, and the Winter Soldier was thrown to his knees in the center of the room, shaking as he tried to control the hot, electric torment racking his form.  
Suddenly, the device was ripped from his cybernetic arm, and he collapsed slightly, palms hitting the cold concrete floor as oxygen flooded his lungs so quickly it made spots dance in his eyes. But the torture originating in his left arm had sparked another memory, one of snow and whistling wind that wrapped around his falling form like a deadly blanket. And the pain.  
Not hot, voltaic pain like he had just been relieved of, but pain so icy it burned, throbbing and crimson.  
And the man on the bridge, he was linked to that memory too.  
So focused on his memories, the Winter Soldier almost didn’t notice the prick of the needle in his neck. But then the memories began fading as if they were behind foggy glass.   
“Who am I?” he demanded of the person closest to him, a muscular man holding an iron pole with a cruel glint in his dark eyes.   
“You are the Winter Soldier.”  
“No!” the Winter Soldier grappled with his own mind. He snapped to stare straight into the man’s eyes, growling low in his throat. “The man on the bridge, I knew him!”  
He tried to lunge for the man, but his muscles were locked and even his cybernetic arm had betrayed him.  
The man flipped the two foot iron pole once, caught it, and swung hard, hitting the Winter Soldier across the face. Blood, hot and pulsing and metallic, filled the Soldier’s mouth. He tried to spit it out, but his muscles were still sluggish, and when he looked up again, crimson still threaded its way down his stubbly chin and across his cracked lips. Hate burned deep in the Winter Soldier’s eyes, but the man with the pole only smirked as he grabbed his victim’s non-metal arm. It was limp due to the nerve agent mixed in with the mind wiping serum. He began to twist the arm, slowly, so that the Winter Soldier would feel every muscle burning with strain, every tendon stretched tight as a violin string, every bone about to give way. With a last exertion, he dislocated the Winter Soldier’s shoulder, relishing in the grunt of pain that was the equivalent to a normal person’s screams filled with agony.  
“You are the Winter Soldier, and you will follow orders.”  
“I will never!”  
The man looked up and nodded at someone the Soldier couldn’t see. The Winter Soldier turned to look, but pain exploded in his mind as he was punched hard across the face, brass knuckles carving shallow stripes along his cheek. More blood in his mouth. This time, when he spat, he got some on the man’s shoes.  
“You are the Winter Soldier. An asset who obeys HYDRA without question. No one else.” the man said, lifting his foot off the ground slightly as he examined the blood on it.  
The Winter Soldier couldn’t even recall the memory he had discovered mere minutes ago, but he knew the words were false.  
“No,” he said simply.   
The man kicked him with all the force he could muster, sending the Winter Soldier sprawling. Instantly three others surrounded him, kicking and beating him. It was as if the Soldier was being crushed and beaten with hammers. The pain filled his mind, pushing all thoughts except survival far away.  
“Dose him again,” he heard a voice order through a red haze. Another prick in the neck, almost comforting in how little it hurt. The Winter Soldier felt his thoughts fading. He clung to what little information he could remember, ready to spit it at anyone who came close.  
Two shoes, one with a smear of blood on it, stepped into his line of view. Someone knelt down next to him.  
“Who are you?” the person asked.  
He gathered all the information he knew before answering in a broken voice filled with drops of blood.

“I am the Winter Soldier, and I take orders from HYDRA alone.”


End file.
